Watcher
The''' Howler', as known by the people of the metro and the general public or '''Watchers' as Stalkers and the developer team call them, are what appears to be a mutated rat or wolf. They are slightly larger than the average human, and are covered with dark, grey fur, and have a dark, pink like tail. They are found on the surface and encountered by Artyom in Dead City 1 & 2, Prologue, Alley and Tower. Physical appearance and Behaviour The watcher resembles a rat or wolf, both in behavior and appearance. While it has dark, gray fur and a dark, pink tail like a rat, it can be seen resting on its hind legs like a wolf. Though having four lean legs like a wolf, the watcher can commonly be found standing up on two hind legs sniffing the air or baying into the distance. Although watchers are commonly found in small groups, a massive horde of the creatures are seen running from the tower, with only a few breaking off to attack the Rangers. The large numbers of watchers, their close proximity to the tower, and the varying sizes and lengths implies that either the Dark Ones spooked or telepathically told them to move away from that area to try to detour the Rangers or that the horde was fleeing from a group of demons. A watcher's mouth is very odd, it is angled upward and sunken into the face, giving the watcher a face like a pug dog. A pair of phalanges adjoin either side of the mouth and have some teeth lining the lower edge. These are probably used to give the watcher a greater surface area when biting, or to amplify its howls. Just like the wolves of the past, watchers are pack hunters. The novel dictates that howlers will stalk their prey, observing them for weaknesses or for a proper time to strike. When on the prowl, watchers usually move in packs of five or six. watchers are almost never seen in open air areas because they are a potential food source of Demons. Though it is not known if they are hunted by slime slugs, watchers also fear these creatures. Watchers have no preference as to what time of day they hunt, and sustain themselves mainly off of rats and Lurkers. Mutated From It is difficult to tell what creature the watcher mutated from, due to the severeness of the mutations. It could possibly be mutated from a wolf, or rat. It has the ability to stand on its hind legs, and it looks around similar to a Rat or Mouse would. However, it does not drag its body and tail across the ground as it moves, and it has a dewclaw (rear toe) which a Rat or Mouse does not. They hunt in packs and howl, during combat they will flank and ambush. These create a very likely possibility that the howler is a severely mutated Wolf. Tactic faces a Howler]]The watcher, just like lurkers and nosalises, band together in packs of three to seven at a time and try to sourround you. This can be rather problematic, as they are met early in the game, and ammunition is not yet as available as it probably will be later on. However, this can be easily solved, any of the two shotguns can be effective against them, as long as you keep your aim steady at the head or upper body. When they are howling, take advantage of their instinct and get an easy headshot. If you wait too long you will miss your chance, and other watchers won't have to howl to attack you. Some won't howl at all, they'll just attack you right out. Trivia * Unlike the lurkers, nosalises, amoebae, demons and librarians, you will not get an achievement for killing a certain number of the watchers. *There is only one "quick-time" encounter with a watcher throughout the game. In Dead City 1 a watcher will pretend to be dead but when Artyom moves close enough to it, it will lunge at him and pin him to the ground. You must then press the action button multiple times to make Artyom stab it in the neck or bash it with his knife. Category:Mutants Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Universe